rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time
Plot The Rabbids use a time machine (which looks like a washing machine) to go through different times to change the history of the World2 According to the trailer, first they go to The Prehistory in 10, 000 BC and help a caveman discover fire, but end up giving him a lighter. Then they go to middle-aged Ancient Egypt in 2500 BC to disturb work on the Sphinx and make the nose fall off. And last, they go to Middle Ages in 520 but they end up underground holding down the legendary sword Excalibur when Arthur tries to pull it off the stone, but he gives up and leaves. When the Rabbids leave, Grannie ended up pulling the sword instead of Arthur.34 In the intro for the game, a Rabbid is seen inside the washing machine/time machine altering prehistoric times, ancient Egypt, Middle Ages, Vienna in 1803 Beethoven's composition of the Fifth Symphony and Street Punk in 1980s a Punk Subculture, before smashing a vase in the modern day. The player then teams up with the Rabbid to mess with history (by accessing paintings related to each minigame) in order to repair the time machine (which was damaged on the trips to the aforementioned time periods). Upon altering time and accessing the washing machine, the Rabbid and the player are warped to the Futuristic City in year 4096 A.D (although the time machine says the player and the rabbid were transported to a museum in 2012 A.D, (4 years ago)), where Professor Barranco 3 (the ultra-intelligent Rabbid commander from Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) is drilling various Rabbids to use time machines to take absolute control over the space-time continuum. However, the player's Rabbid literally pulls the plug on one of the machines and causes all the time machines to disappear. This action inadvertently initiates a time paradox (which results in a sped-up version of the game intro). Characters *Rabbid-a blue underwear wearing rabbid is the main protagonist *Professor Albert Einequen-a professor who gets frightened of the innocent rabbid *Professor Barranco 3-the main antagonist *Dinosaurs-prehistoric creatures Gameplay In the trailer, there were 4 Rabbids using the time machine, which was a washing machine. In the trailer, the Rabbids first encounter a cave man trying to light a fire by rubbing a stick in a pile of leaves. The cave man doesn't make any progress to lighting the fire. One of the Rabbids pulls out a lighter, lights it, and the cave man see's it. Fascinated by it, the Rabbid teases him by slowly moving away. The time machine then starts and the 4 Rabbids are sent forward in time. The fire got onto a stick and the cave man picked it up, fasciniated by it. The Rabbids then arrive at the construction of the Sphinx. A worker is hammering the Sphinx's nose. The Rabbid, still holding the lighter, accidentally sets fire to the workers butt. The worker panicks and accidentally breaks the nose. The worker turns around in anger and sees the Rabbids. The Rabbids, not knowing what they did, take heroic poses. The worker charges at them and the Rabbids run away. The Rabbids jump onto a hanging pole and the worker trips. The workers hammer flies out of his hand and hits the machine. The machine starts up and sends the rabbids, again, forward in time. They then arrive in a cave, holding onto a metal object being hoisted up. Above them is Sir Arthur pulling the sword. A grannie is behind a tree, looking at him. Sir Arthur makes several attempts to pull out the sword, but with the Rabbids weighing it down makes it impossible to lift. He then gives up and walks away. The grannie walks up to the sword and leans on it. Back in the cave, 3 of the Rabbids let go of the sword and one falls onto the time machine. The machine falls on one of the Rabbids and it activates. The machine turns on and transports the Rabbids. One of the Rabbids was still holding the sword and an electric shock traveled up the sword and zapped the grannie. She then pulls out the sword. A book appears and it shows a picture of Sir Arthur pulling out the sword. It then changes to the grannie pulling out the sword and the 4 Rabbids are at the side of the photo. It then shows the title of the game. It then goes to the time space continuom. 3 of the Rabbids are outside of the machine. It then goes slow and one of the Rabbids are hit with a toilet brush. It then returns to its normal speed and they disappear. Museum Zones Each Museum zone can be accesed through the five doors located in the second floor of the main hall in the museum. Each zone offers different gameplay modes and styles which you will use to win each mini-games. *'Bouncearium'- The Bouncearium takes you in a sidescrolling- platforming format. In which the Rabbids bounce, and smash their way in the mini-games. *'Shootarium'- The shootarium takes control in a FPS( First Person Shooter) format. In each mini-game, the rabbids shoot various obstacles to win. *'Runarium'- The Runarium has the Rabbids tied up in toilet paper, and the player must pick up power ups to help him along the way and win the races. *'Flyarium'- Similar to the runarium, the Rabbids win each race by having attached some sort of plane technology that allows them to fly. *'Hookarium'- The Hookarium can only be accesed if the player has a Wii Motion Plus. In this zone, the player will use his or her Rabbid as bait to use him for fishing or hanging on to objects. *'Bermudarium'- The bermudarium does not lead the player to any mini games, but only causes the rabbid to come out of another randomly chosen door. Reception Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time was Given mixed reception by critics.Nintendo power gave it a 6.5/10 While official nintendo magizine gave it a 40/100 and game style gave it a 7/10 Minigames and Bosses *- I: Titanic on the Rocks: Collect the most beans, 1912 *- II: Quest for Fire: Be the last survivor, 400,000 BC *- III: Holly-Bollywood: Smash the most bricks, 1923 *- IV: Assembling-bling-line: Match the blocks to their same colour, 1908 *- V:World 1 Boss Ice Ice Maybe: Be the last survivor, 100,000 BC *- I: The Great Uranium Rush: Shoot the most rocks, 1799 *- II: Flatulating the Moon: Destroy the opponent's ball, 1969 *- III: Bozo the Sphinx: Build the pyramid of your colour, 2500 BC *- IV: World 2 Boss Caesar Salad: Shoot the Rabbids, 44 BC *- I: Dim Flash of Inspiration: Collect the most balloons, 1750 *- II: Apollo-Soyuz Sauce: Win the race, 1975 *- III: Mount Rushmuck: Win the race, 1939 *- IV: Christopher Corrumpus: Keep the barrel the longest, 1492 *- V: Way-Over Layover: Collect the most points, 1903 *- VI:World 3 Boss Mona Leads-da Way: Win the race, 1506 *- I: Merlin the Embroiller: Collect the brush or the sword, 520 *- II: 1929: Crash, Boom, Bang!: Collect the most points, 1929 *- III: Bunny Express: Win the race, 1861 *- IV: Cave Paintings: Paint the walls with your colours, 32,000 BC *- V: World 4 Boss HowDyaLikeDemApples?: Collect the most points, 1665 *- I:Undewater you doing? :Collect the most points, 2.58 million BC *- II:Statue of Libert'Air: Win the race, 1886 *- III: World 5 Final Boss Square Wheel:Collect the most points, 3000 BC History In order to be able to change history, you must first beat the minigame. Once you beat the minigame, you might be left with a choice of choosing purple objects or orange objects (Caesar Salad, Survival Minigames). Sometimes you must pick either orange team or purple (The Great Uranium Rush, Assembling-bling-line) or choose whichever color during or at the end of the level(Merlin the Embroiler). Other times you must be closest to a certain color or on a certain side (Flying Races, Christopher Corrumpus, Dim Flash of Inspiration). The choice to change history last mentioned, choosing a side during the minigame, is the hardest because the player has a hard time finding out which side they must be on. History Of The World *Titanic - 1912 *Global Warming - 400,000 BC *Hollywood - 1923 *Assembly Line - 1908 *Dinosaur Era - 100,000 BC *The City Of Gold - 1799 *Apollo 11 - 1969 *Ancient Egypt - 2500 BC *Ancient Rome - 44 BC *Philadelphia - 1750 *Apollo-Soyuz - 1975 *Mount Rushmore - 1939 *America - 1492 *San Francisco - 1903 *Florence, Italy - 1506 *Middle Ages - 520 *Great Depression - 1929 *Wild West - 1861 *Prehistory - 32,000 BC *Cambridge - 1665 *Jurassic Era - 2.58 million BC *Paris, France - 1886 *Stone Age - 3000 BC Time Effects "the great urainium race" the first gold nugget found *plan shoot the other rabbid with rocks and collect points *''purple the bank becomes filled with green rocks and stands normal '' *''orange the building turns into a casino'' dim flash of inspiration benjamin franklin '' *''collect ballons *''orange benjamin still gets shocked'' *''purple ben will be taken by the kite'' christopher corrumpus '' *''keep your barrel *''orange he lands in america'' *''purple he lands in india'' monaleadsa way win the race *''orange (unknown)'' *''purple she laughs'' way over layover bring boxes to your base (the first airplane) *''purple the plane crashes'' *''orange plane flys'' appolo soyoz sauce win the race *''purple a cow plays in a shuttle '' *''orange the space man is free'' Ending Spoiler The rabbid finds a second time machine and uses it in a different time where he steals under wear thus showing how he got it and another scene show professor barranco 3 and his army plan to change history with machines ready to go, But the regular rabbid accidentally gets pulled into one which setting off all the others off too. Making Barranco more furious than ever. A X16 speed version of the opening intro plays quickly which sets us back to how it all started in the museum. '' Attraction ''In the French amusement park, Futuroscope, a 4-D simulator ride based on the game will open on December 21, 2013 under the name of [[La Machine à Voyager dans le Tems|''The Time Machine]]'' Trivia Gallery Golden Time Washing Machine.jpg Ravingrabbidstravelintime3d 5a.jpg Giant Robot in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time.jpg Raving-Rabbids-Travel-in-Time-Maya-Trailer 3.jpg Raving-Rabbids-Travel-in-Time-Nintendo-Wii-600x300.jpg Raving-rabbids-travel-in-time-ubisoft-wii-137026.jpg Marthin-agusta-23-rabbid-new.jpg Green Underwear Rabbid.jpg Professor Barranco 3 in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time.jpg Future Rabbids are about to use the Time Washing Machines.jpg Time Washing Machines are disappeared.jpg 20190513 152625.jpg Category:Rabbids games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games